El amor se impuso
by Mely914
Summary: Tenten esta pasando por un mal momento y Neji es el unico que puede consolarla. One-Shot, NejiTen. Pesimo summary, pero soy nueva en esto no me maten!


El sol se colaba por la habitación de la kunoichi maestra de las armas llegándole en la cara, pero eso no hacia que despertara, al parecer se le había olvidado que tenia que entrenar con su compañero de equipo Neji, minutos después sintió que alguien la zarandeaba era su madre.

-Tenten levántate recuerda que tienes que ir a entrenar hoy -le decía su madre en vista de que no quería despertar

-ohh verdad, gracias mamá -decía Tenten mientras se vestía

Luego de vestirse bajo para despedirse de su madre e ir a entrenar junto con Neji

-vaya menos mal que te levantaste

-buenos días mamá, jeje lo siento me quede dormida

-por cierto tengo una misión y creo que regresare cuando tu llegues de tu entrenamiento

-esta bien mama, ya me tengo que ir adiós cuídate mucho - decía Tenten mientras se despedía de su madre con un beso en la mejilla

-tu también cuídate mucho Tenten

Quería mucho a su madre, era todo lo que tenia, después de que su padre murió cuando ella tenia solo cinco años su madre se había convertido en todo su apoyo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de salir de su casa Tenten se dirigió al lugar donde siempre entrena con Neji

Allí lo vio con su típica pose arrogante apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol

-buenos dias Neji -dijo Tenten con su típica voz chillona y alegre que tanto la caracterizaba

-hola Tenten -dijo Neji con su voz fría y sin emoción que siempre utilizaba- comencemos

Después de un arduo entrenamiento Tenten ya no podía mas, estaba muy agotada, ya casi no tenia fuerzas, siempre era lo mismo Neji le daba una tunda, siempre le ganaba no entendía como podía ser tanta la diferencia de fuerza supuestamente ella había mejorado mucho, pero aun así no podía llegar al nivel de Neji, lo admiraba mucho el ver como podía ser tan hábil y fuerte a tal grado que poco a poco se fue enamorando de el

-Neji descansemos un rato –decía Tenten mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-pero hemos entrenado muy poco, si quieres ser una gran kunoichi tienes que entrenar mas

-pero estoy cansada ya no puedo mas

-no sabia que la gran maestra de las armas podía llegar a agotarse tan rápido –decía Neji con una mirada llena de arrogancia

-¿me estas llamando débil?

-yo no eh dicho eso

-pero lo estas insinuando

-es solo lo que estoy viendo

-en ese caso te seguiré dando la pelea –decía Tenten llenas de determinación, no iba a dejar que el Genio Hyuga le ganara

-solo mírate, estas muy débil ya no puedes seguir dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí

-no Neji todavía puedo darte la pelea

-Tenten no seas terca se nota que ya no puedes mas

-¡¡¡kyyaaaa….. Eres muy arrogante!!! -Tenten lo miraba con mucho odio no podía creer que fuera ese hombre del que estuviera enamorada –esque no entiendo como puedo estar enamorada de ti

a Neji se le abrieron los ojos como plato, estaba sumamente sorprendido

por su parte Tenten se llevo involuntariamente las manos a la boca, no podia creer que eso se le hubiera escapado

-¿Qué dijiste Tenten? –pregunto Neji aun muy sorprendido

-nada.. etto… yo...

-¿Qué estas enamorada de mi?

-pues si estoy enamorada de ti ¿contento? –decía Tenten sumamente sonrojada por decirle a Neji su secreto

Neji esbozo una débil sonrisa, mientras Tenten lo miraba curiosa

-¿de verdad crees que un chico como yo se enamoraría de una chica como tu?

Tenten lo miraba incrédula

-¿a que te refieres con eso? –Tenten lo miraba muy decepcionada ¿Cómo se había enamorado de un hombre tan arrogante, del que obviamente el nunca se iba a enamorar?

-¿crees que me enamoraría de una chica que ni siquiera puede entrenar mas de siete horas, una chica que no puede llegar a mi nivel? –Tenten no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, el hombre del cual estaba enamorada la estaba menospreciando de esa manera, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por el, ella lo admiraba y el ¿la trataba así?

A Tenten se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos Neji iba a decir algo pero Tenten se lo impidió puesto que le propino una muy fuerte bofetada

-Neji…. Te odio –fue lo último que Tenten dijo para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar

Neji se había dado cuenta de su error

¿Tan entupido había sido?, la verdad era que el también estaba enamorado de Tenten pero no se atrevía a decírselo, pero se dio cuenta de que la "excusa" que había utilizado para no decirle que estaba enamorado de ella la había herido enormemente

Luego tendría que disculparse con ella y decirle la verdad, pero antes iba ir a su casa a darse una ducha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego a su casa Tenten se tumbo boca abajo a llorar en su cama

¿como había podido ser tan tonta?

Muy en el fondo sabia que nunca debió haberse enamorado de Neji Hyuga, el es muy arrogante, el genio de su familia, era obvio que nunca se iba a enamorar de ella

Se levanto de su cama muy pesadamente para darse una ducha, pero se percato de que su madre no se encontraba

-mi mamá dijo que para cuando yo llegara ella iba a estar en casa –pensó Tenten sorprendida al no encontrar por ningún lado a su madre, de repente sintió unos golpes muy suaves en la puerta, fue a ver y se sorprendió de ver quien era: Hinata

-hola Tenten-san, Tsunade-sama quiere verte, en su oficina del hospital –decía Hinata tímidamente como es muy común en ella

-¿para que quiere verme? –pregunto Tenten bastante intrigada por saber y mas al ver el rostro de Hinata bastante pálido y preocupado

-etto… Hinata tomo las manos de Tenten entre las suyas muy cariñosamente, ya que en este ultimo tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigas –Tenten-san promete que vas a ser muy fuerte

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata-chan?

-espera que lleguemos al hospital –decía Hinata mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia el hospital

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

al llegar al hospital Tenten toco la puerta para luego escuchar un débil

-pase

se sorprendió al ver allí a Gai-sensei y a Lee

-siéntate –le dijo Tsunade muy triste a Tenten

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo Tsunade-sama? –pregunto Tenten al ver el rostro tan preocupado y triste que tenían todos los presentes en la habitación

-tienes que ser muy fuerte Tenten –no entendía a que se refería ¿porque todos tenían esa cara de preocupación y tristeza?

-Bueno ¿sabes que a tu madre se le encomendó una misión verdad?

-hai

-sucede que tu madre salio muy mal herida hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance pero aun así no pude salvarla, lo siento Tenten tu madre murió

Tenten desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda como mirando hacia el vació luego empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos

-dígame que es una broma Tsunade-sama

-lo siento pero es la verdad

-¡¡MENTIRA NO PUEDO SER VERDAD MI MAMÁ NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!! –Gritaba Tenten muy histérica había sufrido un ataque de nervioso

-Tenten tienes que aceptarlo es la verdad por muy dura que sea

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! SE QUE ES MENTIRA DEJEME VER A MI MAMÁ –decía o mas bien dicho gritaba Tenten eufórica gracias al ataque nervioso, se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero Gai-sensei y Lee la detuvieron

-SUELTENME QUIERO VER A MI MAMÁ -Tenten ya estaba demasiado nerviosa la Hokage no tuvo otra opcion

-Shizune, trae rápido un calmante

-hai

Tenten seguía gritando como loca mientras su sensei y Lee la agarraban

Minutos después llego Shizune con una jeringa que contenía el calmante

-Gai, Lee sujétenla muy fuerte

-hai –dijeron lo dos al unísono

la hokage le inyectaba con bastante dificultad el calmante a Tenten ya que esta se movía y gritaba mucho, pero afortunadamente poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

-esto debe ser muy difícil para Tenten-san –decia Hinata llorando por ver en ese estado a su amiga

-sera mejor llevarla a una habitación para que descanse mejor –y dicho eso Gai-sensei la cargo hasta llegar a una habitación y recostarla con sumo cuidado y desarmándole sus moñitos para que durmiera mas cómoda

-dejémosla sola mañana amanecerá mejor –luego de eso se retiraron de la habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de ducharse bajo al jardín y se encontró a Hinata llorando, por lo que se acerco a ella y le pregunto

-¿porque lloras Hinata-sama?

-¿supiste lo que le paso a Tenten-san?

Al escuchar que algo le había pasado a Tenten se asusto mucho pero y esto Hinata no lo paso por alto, aunque trato de disimularlo y pregunto

-no, hoy después de entrenar tuvimos una discusión y se fue pero no me dijo nada, estaba muy enojada

-no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir con ella

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-la madre de Tenten falleció hoy, cuando fuimos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y ella le dijo la terrible noticia se sorprendió tanto que sufrió un ataque nervioso y le inyectaron un calmante –decía Hinata llorando mas fuerte y mostrando mas su preocupación

-¿y donde esta ella ahora? –pregunto Neji impactado por la terrible noticia

-en el hospital –y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo Neji salio corriendo en dirección hacia el hospital

fui un idiota, pensaba Neji, Tenten la mujer que amaba estaba pasando por un terrible momento y el no había estado con ella

Tenia que ir y consolarla decirle lo mucho que la quería y que la apoyaría en todo, llego lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital

Cuando llego se encontró con la hokage y le pregunto lo sucedido con Tenten

-esta en la habitación 48 esta dormida no debería recibir visitas, pero en vista de lo preocupado que te ves voy a hacer una excepción –le respondió la Hokage

La Hokage lo dirigió a la habitación 48 entraron y efectivamente Tenten estaba dormida

-los dejare solos –luego de decir eso la Hokage se retiro de la habitación

Se acerco muy lentamente a ella, se veía tan tranquila dormida, tan tierna, tan indefensa, parecía una bella durmiente con su pelo suelto, se veía realmente hermosa, sin embargo se percato de que todavía tenia rastros de haber llorado, tenia marcadas sus lagrimas secas

Acerco tímidamente su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente, luego tomo su mano muy cuidadosamente y también la acaricio y le dio un suave y fino beso

En so rostro se notaba mucho la tristeza tendría, que estar con ella y apoyarla en todo momento

Dejo de acariciar su mano y el dejo cuidadosamente en la cama

De repente sintió un quejido Tenten estaba despertando

-Neji –susurro débilmente Tenten, al parecer todavía no pasaba el efecto del calmante

-¿que haces aquí?

-Tenten supe todo lo que sucedió, perdóname por ser tan estupido y no estar contigo antes

Tenten comenzó a sollozar muy despacio todavía estaba muy débil

-no llores Tenten –decía mientras tomaba con mucho cuidado su mano y la besaba -se que estas pasando por un momento difícil pero verte llorar me duele mucho a mi también, y…yo te aprecio mucho, mas bien dicho te amo –Neji estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso pero tenia que decirle la verdad a Tenten y mas aun si estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil –no creas que lo que te dije mientras estábamos entrenando es la verdad, te lo dije porque no me atrevía a decirte que te amo y mucho

Neji se agacho y la beso en los labios, fue un beso corto pero demostró lo mucho que la amaba

Tenten se sentó en la cama con ayuda de Neji y le pregunto

-pero, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-ya te lo dije no me atrevía –Tenten comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-siento como si se me hiciera añicos el corazón, no volveré a ver a mi mamá –Neji no soportaba verla llorar así que la abrazo y la beso en la frente, mientras Tenten lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho

-quiero que pesas que siempre voy a estar contigo apoyándote y nunca te voy a abandonar

-gracias Neji –dijo Tenten ya mas calmada

-te amo Tenten

-yo también Neji, yo también te amo

Neji se fue acercando lentamente a ella y la volvió a besar en los labios, pero esta ves con mas intensidad y depositando todo su amor en el

Tenten estaba muy triste, porque había perdido a su madre, pero por otra parte estaba feliz, porque ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba.


End file.
